A Baka That's more then meets the eye!
by jboy44
Summary: Hi my name's Akihisa Yoshi, or it once, me and my school mates where kidnap by aliens who look down on purely organic life forms. Captured and experiment on I awaken with new powers with I plan on using to help my new teammates the Autobots save my old friends! Akihisa Yoshi transform head on!
1. Chapter 1

In a dark Room inside of a tube someone with golden bands around his arms was struggling banging on it, he had ash brown hair and eyes

the person's point of view.

I screamed and banged on the tube how did I get here! Where am I! That's when I heard a voice say, "Akihsia cross the bands!" The voice sound robotic.

I screamed and looked around no speakers in the rub of on the bands as the Voice once more spoke, "Listen Akihisa Yoshi I know you are scared But My name is optimus prime autoboot command your world was been invaded, your people trapped by the Predacons! You're awaking before they erased your mind is there only hope!"

I was shaking and cried, "What?"

The voice optimus then spoke again, "they are turning your kind into cyborg known as masters able of transforming and brainwashing them, by erasing there mind! A large number of your people are still alive and fine noun converted in to a masters, But you, You've been Converted and are about to be erased Please trust me cross the band and use that power to be a hero! WE are fighting to get in but your on the inside! You can save everyone Just cross the bands! Be an Autobot hero!"

I was crying scared and confused, that is when I spotted what looked like three cyborg animals a skunk a flying Squirrel and a red toad. All three animals turned into robot mode and walked over to Me as the moved the tube I gasped the voice was right.

I quickly cross the band and in a moment I was glowing. In a moment I changed on my chest dark grey armor that also covered my wait and leg form to the knee, I had blue metal leg armor and white armored feet claw modeled after claws blue shoulder and writ armor, and white metal lion claw like hands I gained a white backpack and a lion themed helmet that had an eye patch and what looked like a golden mane build in passed on my reflection in the tube.

the patched eye was showing me the names of the ones taking me away, Slapper, Gas Skunk and Dark scream, I also had attack information on them.

At that point I roared and hit the glass finally braking out of it!"

Point of view changed to third.

Akihsia turned letting out a roar as he faced the three Predacons.

Slapper point his shoulder at me and yelled, "Right laser!" firing a beam form there as Dark scream yelled, "Center laser!" firing a beam form his chest, while Gas Skunk yelled, "left laser!" firing a laser form his left shoulder.

Akihisa Jumped over them landing on his feet as he ran scared with the three firing on him as he ran he was able to avoid them thanks to warning form the patch eye as he notice a red face like symbol appear on his chest as the voice of optimus prime saying, "Me and my brother are going to combine into Omage Prime soon! Akihisa I'm sending you the ships scans telling you where the unconverted are, and the transtectors are! Head to the transtectors first you get it and my stealth pun when you get it!"

Akihsia then turned back roaring in fear at the three larger them him robots chasing him. As what ever they where in shaked and a yell of OMAGE PRIME!" was heard.

his patched eye told him to hang a left with took him to a door and he hit a panel making it opened to reveal large robotic animals.

that is when he jumped and looked into the eyes of a robotic two head dragon and in a moment a blue light went form his patch eye into the dragons chest making it roar as a computer voice said, "Binary bond created. Head master program unlocked. Transform head on!"

In a moment the robotic dragon changed into a human shape it's lower body becoming legs and it's heads becoming arms it's wings remaining as Akihsia glow and felt himself transform by folding over he then connect to the place where a neck would be.

moments later what was once the backpack retracted a panel revealing a face that looked like it had blue sunglass. And That is when the predacon came in to see Akihsia now standing slightly taller then him.

The combined duo then said, "Twinferno action ready." He then opened his dragon head hands and breath fire.

Gas Skunk turned and said, "Don't think my gas attack would work against fire!" while he ran!

The Slapper took turned his back side on fire, "My slime is flammable!"

Dark scream drew his sword and charged, "Sword beats dragon!" in a moment a stream of fire heated into a plasma Blade that slashed the predacon's sword in half. That is when the robot turned tail and ran.

Akihsia made the blade vanish as he looked at himself, "What in the hell?" that is when the images returned to his robotic eyes, "right people to save I'm not sure if this is a dream or not!" He then turned to Run and soon came to a large robotic wolves being ridden by other head masters and they all yelled, "Weird wolf terrorize head on!" they then merged with there robot animals into robot mode pulling out swords and charging making Akihsia summon his two Plasma blades.

He tried his best to hold back all the enemy bot's swords but Akihisa only had two and was quickly overwhelmed and pinned by one of them as it said, "Detach form transtectors and report for programming or be destroyed for being faulty!" the voice sound a lot like Yuuji's with just made Akihsia Shake and Shiver.

Luckily that's when a triceratops, a raptor a stegosaurus, an Ankylosaur all with white color skims and the same symbol as Akihsia charged in followed by a dimetrondon and a Pteranodon with blue colors in the symbols charged in the raptor yelling out, "Dino bots maximize!"

the raptor then said, "Grimlock maximize!" his raptor head flipped down to reveal the robot head as the beast mode legs became arms and legs folded out of his chest his tail braking into a spinning shield and lance with he grabbed.

the triceratops then yelled out, "Triceradon maximize!" he then transformed his head becoming an arm, his back and for legs becoming shoulder armor for his right arm with how held his tail turned into a gun, larger legs then flipped out of his hind legs as they became his bot mode legs.

the stegosaurus then yelled out, "Snarl maximize!" the sides becoming what looked like shoulder pads as the spines where now a pony tail for the robot mode, hands flipped out of the front legs and his chind legs gained new metal feet below it's dinosaur feet becoming the robot legs. His tail splitting into a three prong weapon of some kind

the ankylosaur then yelled out, "Slapper Not that Predacon! I know it's confusing sorry!" his dinosaur head became his hand as his hammer tail became a shoulder armor for his robot hand with was formally one of his forelegs that held what looked like a gun that doubled as an axe, his other fore leg now on side, his hind legs where on his back as robot mode legs fell out.

the Dimetrodon then yelled out "sludge maximize!" he then changed his robot mode head flipping out as his beast mode head became chest plate. His tail became an arm mount weapon and his sail an arm mount shield as his legs popped out.

the last one was in the air as he yelled out. " terranotron maximize." He kind of just flipped into robot mode and grabbed his gun and hovered in the air.

In a moment Snarl held out his weapon and Sludge point at the enemy bots with his shield and both weapons fired spikes out knocking back the weird wolves.

Allowing Slapper to help up Akihisa who looked at them confused.

Terranotron held out his hand and said, "We dinobots Grimlock leader. We send by prime to help you save humans."

Akihisa shock it and said, "akihsia Yoshi! Let's go save my people!"

The group of Autobots then charged off as they came to the room filled with tubes all of them being load by more weirdwolves who stopped what they where doing and charged at the autoboots.

Grimlock blocked a sword with his spinning shield then stabbed him with the lance making the weirdwolf fall, "We find way to save you some day!"

snarl just fired more spikes on one knocking it down as he said, "Me sorry poor human under mind control!" he sound sad.

slapper caught a blade in his dinosaur head hand and moved his shoulder so his beast mode tail now shoulder armor knocked the weirdwolf out

Sludge just side stepped a sword and knocked a weird wolf in the head with his tail turned arm mount weapon he sighed sadly as he did it.

Terranotron just hovered above a weirdwolf shooting at him knocking the bad guy out as he said, "To easy!"

Triceradon used his beast mode head hand to block a sword as he fired point blank at the enemy's chest knocking it back

Akihsia was holding out his two plasma blade and used them to catch the last weird wolf's sword and slash it then he headbutt it knocking it out.

Grimlock then shoulder his lance and said, "Good team work!"

The other dinobots where moving the tubes that were load on to a transport back and where they where as Grimmlock load his lance into his shield and put the shield on his back as he hit the side of his head and said, "Humans that haven't been convert secured"

In a moment a tube broke through the wall and Grimlock and the dinobots start loading in the tubes watching them be sucked into the space ship mode of fortress maximus.

Akihsia joined in noticing in one tube was Yuuko as he said, "At least I saved you!" he said sadly as he load up more tubes they where all students form the school but Yuuko was the only one he knew.

Once the last tube was load in the Dinobots start getting into the tube one after another till it was Akihsia turn he found himself unable to fit and in a moment his head detached making him go back to his armored form and the body back to a two head dragon and both where sucked in, into the Autobot ship.

Meanwhile in space Omega prime was holding the matrix Blade fighting Galvatron's two head dragon beast mode as he got a signal and jumped back.

Omega prime jumped back on to fortress maximums where he split back into ultra magnus and optimus prime as the ship took off form the creepy predacon ship.

that is when galvatron took on his robot mode and roared as he spot the hole, "doesn't matter those captured Teenagers have still blustered my forces prime!"

To be continued.

Ok to clear things up Galvatron omega prime ultra magnus, the predacon trio and optimus are there 2001 robots in disguise or car robots versions of themselves.

all the head masters use the titans return models,

and the dinobots are the 2003 dinobots toyline version of the team.

hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Scrapmetal!

Inside fortress Maximus's Ship mode.

The human students where yelling and screaming in fear about being abducted and captured by alien machines.

That's when Akihisa in his human form walked over to a group of them and crossed his arms taking on his head master form making others gas pas he yelled out, "Want to be turned into a cyborg by the deceptions!?"

The students all backed away form him in fear as Akihisa put a hand on his face plate and said, "Oh and how about everyone who's not here being brainwashed into mindless drones? Like my friends!? Want to be a mindless evil drone? No then how about trusting the Dam Autobots!" He yelled almost in a rage.

One of the students then yelled out, "As if we'll trust a freak! You probably been programmed!"

Akihisa turned at the student growling as his transtectors roared in to the room making them all jump in fear as Akihisa held out his hand to stop it, "Down twinferno! Down!" He then left the students moving away form him.

All the while Yuuko was in a corner looking at him so she followed the headmaster.

Later on in the cargo hole Akihisa was sitting down looking at Twinferno as he sighed, "I am Machine!" he said looking at his armored hand. " I can't lie to myself and say other wises!"

The two head robotic dragon just roared and Akihisa said, "I would roll my eyes if I had them right now! I mean what do you know it's not like you have two big brains up in those heads!"

The dragon then roared and Akihisa in response said, "Oh then if two heads are better then one, then explain while it takes three heads for you to get to bot mode!?" the dragon hung it's heads in defeat.

That is when he heard a voice coming form his ear set and it was Optimus who said, "Akihisa I hate to ask but we've taken damage to the other hall you have a flame thrower tool we need to weld the panels."

Akihsia nodded and touched it and said, "Got you boss bot!" He then got up and touch Twinferno and said, "Transform head on!" in a moment he flipped to his head mode and the robot morphed to bot mode and they connected.

In a moment they heard a girl scream and Akihsia turned and through his robotic eyes he scanned and saw Yuuko behind a wall laying down, "Oh Yuuko what do you want?"

Yuuko then walked out eyes widen looking at the giant Robot that Akihisa just became, "how?"

Akihisa then banged his chest with his dragon head hand and said, "Head master program its what the deceptions where doing, but I need to go weld panels on the space ship back into place, going to be a long space walk!" he said as some fire came form a dragon head hand.

Yuuko then gasped and said, "your going in to space!" her eyes widen then Akihsia opened a panel on his chest to show a cockpit as he said, " yeah want to come?" He asked trying to sound friendly.

Yuuko's eyes widen as she thought about it and in what felt like moments she was sitting int it watching Akihsia walk along the space ship using fire breath in the void of space to repair panels.

All the time Akihisa was some how whistling a tune while he worked. Till he heard munching and turned to see three spider tanks one red one blue and one yellow they looked to be eating on fortress's left leg section.

Akihsia looked at it and scanned.

Yuuko then read the information in a screen in front of her, "Scrapmetals feral transformers who feed on metal of things bigger then them! THEY ARE EATING THE SPACE SHIP!"

Akihisa nodded and he pulled form his back to guns that he placed on his shoulders and in a moment he fired his new shoulder turrets hitting red and Blue knocking them off as they float off into space.

yellow then transformed to bot mode and fired back his own shoulder cannon as Akihsia spread his wings and flow up as he said, "I can fly in space nice to know! I can't make a call and fight at the same Time Yuuko please text Optimus or ultra magnus and tell them we got scrapmetals!"

Yuuko then saw a panel and sent a text while watching In shock as the scrap metal turned back to spider tank mode and charged as it's cannon flipped out into a large blade spear making Akihsia summon his fire sword to block it.

A moment later he kicked it sending it to drift into space as he flow back to the ship and land only to see more scrapmetals coming out form under the leg sections and Akihisa said, "Oh slag it!"

That is when gatling laser shoots fired and Ultra magnus walked out and said, "Call for backup! My brother optimus is need to help drive! So you get magnus!" he said happily as he fired on the things. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU FERAL FREAKS! FREAKS!" He yelled out as the metals charged and fired on them!

Akihsia was blocking shots with his sword like crazy as he said, "Any ideas?" he asked hoping for an answer!

That is when he got a message form Optimus as he said, "they can't hold on that well I'm going to spin them off hold on tight!"

Magnus grabbed a section and said, "little brother you know I have a jetpack! And the kid has wings! We'll be fine! NOW DO THE DAM BARREL ROLL!"

Akihisa held on with his dragon head hands as the ship span around quickly making the scrapmetals fly off.

And once the spinning stopped Magnus walked along and said, "come on kid and kid's girlfriend!"

Inside the cockpit Yuuko blushed at the comment and said, "It's not like that!"

Akihisa just stared, "I would be blinking if I had eye lids, But come on let's get a damage report!" he and Magnus then walked over to the leg section they where eating. IT was whole of bite marks and wholes.

Magnus face Palmed, "Great it's to damaged for welding to fix! He will explode form decompression if we try to land on a planet like this!" he sound ticked.

In the control room Optimus was holding his chin where he looked To Koji then to the now solid form of T-ai and asked, "Any ideas on how to fix this?"

Koji snapped his fingers and said, "I remember my dad before it happened was planning on making a space mining machine to mine metals form asteroids!" He said sounding sad but slightly happy at having figured it out.

Optimus looked out of the monitor there was a lot of asteroids around them and he rubbed his chin, "Akihisa fire could refine it enough for use only problem is we only have the dinobots, skybyte my brother and Me out of all of them Only me my brother and Akihisa can survive in space!"

T-ai then grabbed Koji and smirked, "Me and Koji can help we have ten space suits after all!"

Optimus sighed, "Well ask the new humans if we have any voluntaries!" He then looked to Cerebros and said, "Cerebros land on the largest asteroid you can fine! Looks like we're miners!"

Meanwhile in space.

Magnus nodded along to it and said, "mining? Won't dad be proud!" he said sarcastically.

Akihsia then notice something in one of the wholes it was a tinny smaller then a human kid scrapmetal in blue and he said, "Hay boss bots brother!"

Magnus then came along and looked at it and said, "WOW! Baby scrap metal!"

Yuuko looked confused and said, "How can robots have a baby?" Akihsia then quickly respond with, "you say they turn into cyborg spider tanks right? And they where eating right? It's not a stretch to say beast modes are fully functional."

Magnus nodded and said, "yeah it's true this Stampy kid I know was born with a rabbit beast mode because his parents had rabbit beast modes! Now what to do with this kido?"

The little thing was shaking and shivering and backing away in to the whole as ultra magnus said, "it hasn't done anything wrong and I'm guessing it just hatched! I mean does things are feral because of upbringing and acting like animals form letting the beast mode have control! As the dinobots will tell you when it comes to having a beast mode being a bot or a beast is your choice."

Akihsia then held out a dragon head hand and it crawled up his shoulder as he said, "So what we raise this one to be an autoboot?" he then noticed the thing cuddling the side of his head.

Ultra magnus laughed and said, "Well the little bugger has taken a shine to you already!"

in the cockpit compartment Yuuko was red as she thought about Ultra magnus girlfriend comment, as they land on an asteroid and Optimus walked out in his battle mode and Ultra magnus jumped down as he noticed Cerebros pushing out a cart of different sized energy pick axes.

Magnus took two one for each hand as he said, "Ok let's do this!"

Akihsia nodded and jumped off and head back in, "I'll drop Yuuko back off in the air."

Later on the only ones in space suits helping where Yuuko T-ai and Koji.

Yuuko blushed as she noticed Akihisa in his head master armors bot mode using a pick axe to mine as his transtectors simple bite off large chunks of the asteroid!

Optimus was using tow large axes as he said, "Well this is just prime!" he said annoyed by it all.

Ultra magnus then said, "I know little brother I means we're out here mining while the cons are moving forward what does Galvatron even want with a beast mode army anyhow?" he asked curiously.

Optimus looked to his brother, "The same reason we brought beast mode transformers for this area is filled with super energon only beast mode transformers can go around it and fire!"

To be continued. 


	3. home but still a million years away

In Galvatron's ship he was growling as he looked at the earth like planet before him.

Galvatron looked at the mindwipes, weirdwolves, skullsmashers of his new headmaster army and he said, "numbers cut so short thanks to what was clearly the best of the project getting away!" he then turned into his two head dragon mode and breath fire on Dark scream, Gas skunk and Slapper making them run away.

He then morphed into his bat mode and hovered closer to the monitor, "Well at least we beat the Autobots to plant Gaia. It's energy reserves will be perfect to create full robotic headmasters and win through numbers alone."

Meanwhile the autobot ship was closing in on planet Gaia.

Yuuko was looking out a window at the earth like world with the baby scrap metal in beast mode by her side as she looked at it, "it's like earth? How is this possible?"

Akihsia in headmaster form walked by his transtector following behind as he said, "this space ships have transwarp drives it's not earth like it is earth refered to a different name as it's millions of years ahead of us, we need to use it's fuel to open the worm hole to our proper time"

Yuuko turned eyes widen at that and blinked pointing to the planet, "We not just in space with alien robots we in the future? How will the future people react."

Akihsia sighed and said, "Yuuko we go extinct there are no future people anywhere."

The girl fell over in shock eyes widen and pale, "What did you just say?" she said in a fearful tone.

the two head dragon then project a hologram of a news paper announcing world war ten, and Akihsia read it, "world war ten rages on world fears one side being tempted to use nuclear weapons to whip out the other."

he then crossed his arms This is the last thing our species will create. As one side those use nuclear weapons and the other side did the same all human life was killed and the planet life mutated making a dense jungle that has over taken the planet, animal evolved to be immune to the radiation levels. As we never devolved interplanetary travel, a few of us held up on the moon but the radiation cloud's reach was enough to sterile them over time, leading to a last generation, then on the day of the last of the last generation died cold and alone in his bed we went officially extinct!" he spoke all of this with little emotion.

Yuuko cried as she looked on the planet till on the ground tears falling form her eyes, "No.. We blow it up!.. We're truly are insane! We blow our selves up we finally flow our selves up!" She covered her face crying.

Akihsia helped her up and hugged her, "while the future will happen I checked records this is where me and the other headmasters vanish form history. We're not human so even after freeing everyone else we won't be able to return. I would like to believe when I do set them free we stay on Gaia and bring humans back using our new radiation immunity, to try and reclaim our home. I've known this for awhile, But you, you just stay inside the new metal parts have repaired maximus radiation proofing."

that is when Akihsia spotted it the Predacons' Ship entering the Atmosphere, he then ran off saying, "I have to inform optimus!"

Yuuko was then left alone crying as she put a hand on the window and looked at the planet and said, "On be half of humanity I want to say I'm sorry earth.. I'm so sorry."

the baby scrap metal rubbed against her leg like it was trying to comfort her.

Meanwhile in the bridge.

Optimus rubbed his chin as he looked to Akihisa, "Well normally I would say we fire to make them burn up on entry but he has a hostage army on board and one shot could end them as well I'm sorry Akihsia but we'll have to wait till landing to confront them!"

Akihsia growled it sound like an lion's roar T-ai then spoke up and said, "I know it's frustrating but there is nothing that can be done."

Koji then cleared his throat and said, "T-ai it's gone!"

T-ai then looked around before seeing his merged with his transtector robot mode on monitor using the dragon head hands to propel himself through space and she said, "he's going to the brig."

Optimus rubbed his chin and said, "Not necessarily look? His attaching himself to the side of the ship, and.."

That is when the transtector morphed to beast mode and Akihsia went to riding in side the dragon, "I think his committing to recon!"

As the ship enter the Astomphere Akihsia was growling inside his Transtector as a dragon it could take the heat just fine but it was still a rough ride.

The ship land on a mountain with a river and he noticed the mindwipes flying off and the Skull smashers swimming off and he said, "Ok they deployed the headmaster best for searching for energy resources maximize!"

He then took on his merged robot mode and land on the ground as he walked to a panel and ripped it open to step into the Predacons' ship he said, "Bet it's been awhile sense a human walked on you planet."

that is when he walked in and tried sneaking around the find the weirdwolves where but that is when he heard Galvatron's beast mode growling and turned and said, "Wow there boss man!"

Galvatron looked confused and Akihisa gulped and quickly lied, "Look I tried the autobots they aren't working out so I came to see if joining the Predacons is still on the table man. I mean come on me vs an army of weirdwolves I win! I'll be the perfect commander for your headmasters. Plus I'm really pissed at the human ingrates who didn't care about me saving them. I'm still tabbed into the Autobots communication signal."

Galvatron turned to robot mode and said, "then come this way! I have nothing to lose it's not like one Bot could ruin my plans alone!"

Akihisa was then lead to the weirdwolves and said, "Weirdwolves This is your new commander you will follow his orders like my own!" they all nodded.

That is when Galvatron left, and Akihisa laughed and said, "either I'm that good of a spy or he's that stupid!"

Akihsia then turned and said, "Ok Weirdwolves locate your programming systems!" they all said, "Located"

Akihsia rubbed his head's chin with a dragon head hand and said, "Ok now deleted the parts of that slag that keeps you form your human memories personalities and form taking on your human form."

they all said, "understood!" there was echos of program deleted. Then all of them rubbed there heads and some detached and took on there human forms again that is when Akihsia crossed his arms" I found my calling in life outsmarting Predacons!"

Yuuji who was in human form then yelled out, "AND WHAT'S THE PLAN NOW SMART GUY!?"

Akihsia smirked, "you guys all go back to headmaster mode take on bot mode and pretend to be mindless and we walk right out the front door with me saying I'm going to test your combat skills."

Yuuji blinked and went back to headmaster mode and said, "… that could work!"

Akihsia smiled and said, "Well three heads are better then one!" Someone then yelled out, "BOO!"

Akihsia then yelled out, "I could have left you a mindless zombie!" he said, "I could have easily turned evil there for real! And I'm the only one here with ranged attacks! SO STEP OFF!"

the one who said boo said, "sorry Mr. Dragon sir."

That is when they walked out the front door of the ship and Akihisa hit his intercom and said, "Akihsia Yoshi or Twinferno your master spy reporting in with the weirdwolves Freed and out."

Skybyte's voice then said, "you are good!" he sound shocked, "How you do that!"

Akihisa Yoshi smirked, "I lied and said I was joining don't know why it worked!? Or why I end up with the only dragon unit."

Meanwhile on the ship.

Galvatron was watching video of Akihisa trick being exposed instead of being mad the predacon leader smiled at it, "My plans to get a son and heir out of this may have gone side ways but the little dragon is still a natural trickster who clearly enjoys his power and rubbing it in other's faces!" He turned into his two head dragon beast mode and happily said, "Boy you will side with the Predacons yet, after all unlike the rest my own spark energy and robotic code where used in your creation, your my son now boy, and like father like son it's only a matter of time!"

Elsewhere at Fortress maximums the dinobots where welcoming Akihisa back on a job well done, and a few weirdwolves where saying sorry about the battle against the dinobots.

While on the bridge Optimus and Magnus where looking over Akihisa's scan work both sadden by it.

Ultra magnus, "that's why he was special, Galvatron wanted an heir, and want to make Akihisa into it!"

Optimus looked to the monitors outside as he spoke, "And he was handed an animal transformer army to lead one way or the other. Well just have to hope that the human Akihisa Yoshi, is stronger than Twinferno the son of Galvatron!"

To be continued. 


	4. I can't believe it's still standing

Out on Gaia near a lake Twinferno and the dinobots where fighting against skull smashers

Grimlock used his spinning shield to protect himself form laser fire as he said, "Come on bots we can handle this guys!"

Snarl fired off Spikes hitting one in the arm as he said, "remember the head is the only thing living!"

Terranotron was in the air shooting down below and said, "I remember but do they?"

Sludge was standing with his shield raised, "Why are they even here!?" he called out fearful.

Triceradon turned into his beast mode and rammed into a few of them as he said, "Quit simple the lake has a large super energon bank below it and as water units they are here to collect it to fuel gavlatron's ship. There is enough to get a transwarp drive running. I repeat if he gets the bank he'll be able to time travel and alter history! He can whip us out before we even sparked!"

Slapper was using his axe gun as an axe to cut a skull smasher in half making the head master detach and run away as he spoke up, "But then who would stop Unicron when he attacked cybertron? Is he crazy enough to doom his own world like this?"

Twinferno rubbed his chin and flow up and said, "Wait isn't super energon unstable?" The dinobots blinked as he point his dragonhead hands at the lake and put them together firing off a plasma beam.

The dinobots all screamed and turned to run switching to beast mode if they hadn't all ready as the lake explode leaving behind a double sized crater and the water rained down form the air.

The Dinobtos where scattered some how Grimlock land in a tree as he said, "Nothing worst then a smart idiot!" he then transformed to climb out as he spotted the air born twinferno "YOU GET YOUR HEAD MASTER TAIL PIPE DOWN HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE SLAG OUT OF YOU!" His fist was shaking and he was growling.

At that point the head Master flow off and landed in a mountain range and detached leaving Akihsia with his dragon transtector.

Akihisa walked to a side of the mountain the metal it was made of shiny enough for him to look into it as a mirror. He touched it and jumped when he saw Galvatron for a moment as he remembered over hearing the son of Galvatron comments.

Akihisa held his heart or was it spark now and blinked under his helmet, "I blow up the bank of super energon and almost killed the dinobots! Was that him? Was he in my head!" he held his head as he turned to his transtector.

That is when he spotted a knocked out Skull smasher headmaster to his left and he jumped, "Dang they got range!" It then jumped up and attacked him Akihsia was struggling against the black armored headmaster as he tried to say "transform head.."" but he was punched in the head before he could say it!"

that is when the Evil headmaster said, "transform head on!" and in a moment he flipped to head mode and connect to Akihisa's transtector's bot mode and opened the dragonhead hands to shoot fire making Akihisa run.

Akihisa screamed as he ran down the mountain his own transtector being used against him as he yelled, " SLAG IT SLAG IT SLAG IT SLAG IT!" That is when the ground gave way and Akihsia fell into the mountain

His eye patch lit up allowing him to see in the dark and his eyes glow inside the mountain was his old home town but he could heard the enemy's foot steps and he took off looking around.

Akihsia sighed sadly, "Home! I'll die home! Why the slag!" that is when he spotted Fumizuki academy and looked back to see the enemy headmaster, "Let's see if we can't jog some memories!"

He ran in the door the Predacons headmaster smashing through a wall to follow as Akihsia ran and the headmaster burned the place up he noticed it looking around puzzled.

Akihsia's smirk could almost be seen under his helmet as the headmaster stopped in front of the Class 2-d door and he ran up a wall and jumped to land on his back and with one moment he knocked the other head master out of the connector point and said, "Transform head one!"

Akihsia then flipped to head mode and connect now once more twinferno he grabbed the enemy head master in a dragonhead hand and smashed through a wall with a shoulder ram with a smirk, "come on let' get you unbrainwashed!"

But our hero then stopped as he walked out side and burned something in to the front of the school with his free dragon head hand. It read, "the world end and I'm still at this place! Sighed Akihisa Yoshi!"

he then flow up and out of the whole and took off heading back to fortress maximums as he said, "Grimlock is still probably going to beat the slag out of me!"

Later on Akihsia in human form was bandaging his left arm as he held it and made an in pain sound, "Oh should have never exploded the T-rex! Nothing worst then a ticked tyrant lizard king!"

he then heard a voice saying, "bet no one has ever said that!" He then turned to see Miharu with her arms crossed.

Miharu rolled her eyes and said, "look as much as I hate it you still saved me form a life as a mindless drone So I have to thank you .. Akihisa!" she sound grateful and happy.

Akihsia walked past her and smiled, "you know happy looks good on you Miharu!" he then walked on his way and head for the pay his transtector was at where he pulled out a rag and said, "OK dragon boy someone else transformed in combined with you! We got to scrub you clean!"

The dragon was about to run but a hose blast it with water and he turned to see Yuuko was the one hold it, "Come on hold still besides it's about time you got washed! You smell like gun powder fish, ash, and .. pencils?" The last one making her sound and looked confused.

Akihisa began cleaning one of his transtector's claws and said, "I found the school and our home town inside of a mountain and got chased through it! It's amazing how the smell pf pencils never leaves a school even if it's thousands of years after the world end!"

Yuuko looked confused but notice the fake smile on Akihsia's face and as she hosed down the robotic two head dragon, "Something wrong?"

Akihsia sighed and spoke up, "Well sense you ask I hover heard Optimus talking about a scan that was down on me, Some of Galvatron's spark energy is in me!" Yuuko looked confused

The head master rolled his eyes as he said, "the bad guy ripped out part of his soul and shoved it inside of me!" Yuuko's eyes widen as she jumped back in shock a little.

Meanwhile in the Predacon ship.

galvantron was sitting on his throne in robot mode laughing, "I've lost all the transtector for my water forces and my land forces, but I still have the headmasters and the drone bodies can be repaired, and best of all it was my boy that did it all!"

Galvatron watched the video of Akihsia making the bank explode, "No care for those fighting beside him so long as he survives! He's a real chip off the old block!" He then laughed evily with pride in Akihisa.

to be continued.


	5. Prince of the Predacons

In a forest on Gaia not that far form fortress maximus.

Akihisa was in his head master form sitting down sadly under the cover of a tree, That is when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Yuuko in a pink form fitting space suit with a glass dome helmet.

she sat down next to him and hit a button on side of the helmet and said, "What's with the long face?" she sound concerned

Akihisa looked away as he sighed sadly and said, "Really asking the son of Galvatron what is wrong?"

Yuuko sighed as she held out a hand to him and said, "you are not Galvatron's son, you are Akihisa!"

In a moment a cloud of gas came there way and Akihisa was coughing Yuuko was protect by her helmet but felt something grab her and turned to see a robot mode Gas Skunk.

The Predacons skunk laughed as he said, "I am a pro at chemical warfare why do you think I picked to turn into a skunk!? Now pass out form my bean cloud my boss's son!"

Yuuko looked green as she struggled to get out as she said, "You are disgusting!" she said angry.

Akihisa passed out form the horrible Gas as Slapper grabbed him and picked him up, Slapper adjusted his gas mask as the Toad said, "I agree with the human female man! This was gross!"

Dark scream walked up also in a gas mask and said, "Yeah but it worked! Now come on let's get the boss his son back! And Gas skunk! You stay out of the ship for a few cycles! Because I can almost smell it through the mask!" he said fanning his face.

Gas Skunk carried the captured Yuuko as he said, "Don't' be hating that my beast mode gave us an success!"

Later on Akihisa was Waking up chained up looking around he was on a plat form with a beam point at him and next to him a cage Yuuko was in her suit's helmet removed.

That is when Galvatron walked in to the room in his two head dragon beast mode and the left head spoke, "Well if it isn't my son.." the right head then continued, "Who seems to be confused."

Akihisa growled and tried to brake free and was roaring like an animal.

Galvatron's left head smiled as he said, "Well you have our beastly spirit son.." the right head growled, "you just need an attitude adjustment with is what this beam will too!"

Yuuko then screamed as the beam weapon fired on Akihsia making Akihisa scream before returning to human form, the chains that tied him up Dropped.

Akihisa got up and held his head his hair now dark black his skin pale, bags where under his eyes with where glowing purple.

Yuuko's eyes widen and she yelled ,"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

Galvatron turned to his bat mode and laughed, "Inject him with a bit of my own spark! Put a little bit of my spirit within my boy!" he laughed happily.

Akihisa looked at his hands before he said, "Akihsia Yoshi TERRORIZE!" in a moment dark purple energy stormed around him changing him to head master form the colors now inverted making him a black lion.

Akihsia roared before bowing and to Yuuko's horror he laughed out insanely, "I am at your command daddy!"

Yuuko's eyes where wide in horror as Galvatron turned to Robot mode and laughed evilly.

Galvatron turned to leave as he said, "Welcome home my son! I'll leave you with your pet for now!"

As soon as he was gone Akihsia walked over to the cell Yuuko was in, and returned to human form and grabbed her by the face pulling the wide eyed scared girl into a kiss, one with he stared right in to her eyes the whole time!

When Akihisa broke the Kiss Yuuko fell backwards on to her but red faced and wide eyed, stunned and frozen.

Akihsia smirked as he morphed back to headmaster mode and laughed out, "Pity it took an attitude adjustment for me to work up the guts to do that!" he sound sad about it but he laughed like a mad man out, "But don't worry doll face, Daddy isn't going to be top bot for long! And when I'm King I'll be need a queen!" He then left the room.

Yuuko then blinked a few times before yelling out, "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!"

With Akihsia he came to a mindwipe and said, "Transform cross head on!" In a moment the head became a bot as Akihisa morphed to head mode and connect into the larger robot body.

Akihsia looked at the clawed shield weapon on his left arm and the gun in his right and he looked at it and growled, "It will have to do!"

Akihisa then walked off and spotted Dark scream and he held the gun to the back of his chest, "Do what I say or I'll blast your spark out!"

the predacon flying squirrel put his arms up and said, "Ok sir!" he sound scared and Akihisa smirked.

Akihsia laughed out insanely, "Pull out your sword!" the flying squirrel drew the blade and Akihsia said, "Now stab your self in the left leg!"

the other predacon looked back to him like he was crazy and said, "Are you crazy!?" a moment later dark scream was shot in the arm making him drop the sword then in the leg and he was screaming in pain.

Akihsia walked off and chuckled, "Should have done it my way less pain for you my future minion slash slave!"

At that moment Akihsia holstered his gun and picked up the dropped sword, and walked off with it into a room where he stuck the blade into a panel making a door open to a computer.

Akihisa walked in and flipped a switch making all the predacon headmaster turn off, "Perfect they'll be out for at least half a cycle so it's just a toad, and daddy!" He smirked evilly.

He then moved to a computer and plugged the gun in to it and download something as he smirked as he said "Oh daddy you don't know what you have unleashed when you gave me some of your spark!" he sound insane!

when it was done he grabbed the gun and walked off to his Galvatron's Throne room and took aim on the bot who was in griffon mode and said," I download the files on your moral changing machine, and with my own natural goody goody spark my gun is now a weapon that with one hit can make you a good autobot daddy!"

Galvatron turned to bot mode and rose his arms as he smiled and said, "and in the time it would take to kill you, you would pull the trigger winning by making the biggest villain in the universe a good bye! Well done son! Well done!" he sound proud!

Galvatron smiled happily but he said, "but not well enough!"

Akihisa soon found himself frozen as Galvatron walked to him and said, "You think there won't be a kill switch in that mindless body you are controlling?"

Akihsia laughed insanely as his arm moved to point the gun at Galvatron and he smirked, "No but the part of your spark beating inside me makes it think I'm you letting me turn it off at will" Akihsia then noticed the flaming sword at his neck.

Galvatron smiled happily and had a tear of oil as he said, "A stand off with my own boy! So proud!" he said happily.

Elsewhere in the cell.

Yuuko was using one of her hair pins to pick the lock and to her shock it opened and she blinked, "No way!" she said more stunned then happy.

She then walked over to the other wall to put her helmet back on and she grabbed what looked like a blaster for a head master and put it on That is when Slapper jumped out screaming, and a scared Yuuko fired hitting slapper in the gut knocking him out as he hit the wall.

She then walked off and came upon the stand off in the throne room and she blinked in confusion.

Galvatron noticed her, "Escaped and armored.. You know how to choice a mate son!" Yuuko's face blushed red.

Akihisa smirked and happily said, "Why thanks daddy!"

That was the moment Yuuko sighed and said, "I have had enough of this!" she then took aim and fired hitting Galvatron in the center of the chest knocking him down as he growled, "My spark! She shot me in the spark! You have chosen the perfect mate son!" he said proudly.

Akihsia smirk as he happily looked to Yuuko and then to his gun and said, " yes but… She'll never have me as the bad guy!" he then point the gun the to his head and Yuuko screamed as he pulled the trigger.

Only for a moment later Akihisa normal colored headmaster form to disconnect form the body with fell over dead making Yuuko blink as Akihsia said, "Evil me made it a one shot turn a bad guy good gun to use against Galvatron.. the fact evil me used it on himself.. Says a lot about how I feel!"

Yuuko was red as can be but Galvatron was about to growl but Akihsia pulled out a blaster and point it at his head.

Akihsia then angrily said, "You are still unable to move thanks to a shot to the spark your minions are out of order till there beast modes healing abilities puts them together, and your slave army is turned off!" he said proudly.

Galvatron nodded and said, "Ok point taken son you still hold the cards!" he said with pride in his voice.

Akihisa then looked at Galvatron and took aim at his spark with was glowing at half mass and he said, "that spark in the chest opening it was your greatest strength allowing you to corrupt others. But it's also your weak point Goodbye!" he then pulled the trigger shooting the spark.

In a moment it shattered and Galvatron slowly turned grey as he said, "That's .. my … boy.." with that last word spoken Galvatron was offline.

Akihisa then throw his blaster away as Yuuko ran over to him to hug him. Akihsia sighed as he took her hand, "I did what he want me to do. Kill him! But I won't take his place! Come on we need to get back to the autobot ship and tell them it's over!"

He then pulled Yuuko out the front door only for them to be grabbed by Gas Skunk.

Akihsia then looked to him and said, "I killed Galvatron so I'm your boss now! And my first order put us down and sit down and count to one thousand!"

the skunk put them down and turned to beast mode and sat down and start counting.

Yuuko just stared wide eyed at the idiot skunk as Akihsia pulled her alone!"

To be continued. 


	6. the end!

Optimus was looking at a monitor viewing the formerly inslaved head masters being returned to normal as Ultra magnus said, "One hour! One hour as a bad guy and Akihisa end all of it!"

Optimus nodded as he looked to his brother, "I know! At the end of the day I'm happy his love for Yuuko beat Galvatron's spark! Or else we probably won't be standing here speaking brother dear!"

Ultra Magnus then spoke and said, "Well now still sad he is the only headmaster we can't return to normal!" he said hitting a key to show Akihisa in pain as his morphs back to headmaster form

Optimus nodded and spoke up, "he was the only one exposed to a spark's energy! We can remove the parts but his body will just painfully regrow them thanks to it Galvatron's last evil deed." He sound sad.

elsewhere.

Akihisa was in human form holding his side as he leaned against the wall to walk he was sweating, pale and Clearly in pain as he groaned and fell down leaning against the wall as he panted, "Regrowing rebotic parts.. hurts so slagging much!" he groaned out in pain.

That is when Yuuko ran to him and got down to look at him eyes' Widening as she asked, "Akihisa what's wrong!?"

Akihisa panted as he looked to her tears of pain forming in his eyes, "Unlike the rest I can't go back to being a normal human! Thanks to Galvatron once removed all the parts that made me a headmaster regrow! We didn't know till it was to late! My body is painfully regrowing metal parts inside of me straight out of my guts! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he turned to scream as he held his stomach with both arms bend over and throw up to his left.

Yuuko's covered her mouth as she looked horrified as she looked to the vomit to see it was Black, and had small gears in it. " Oh … that's not right!" was all she could say.

Akihisa held his chest and growled in pain, "FUCK IT! IT feels like the spark chamber is growing out of my got dam heart! FUCK IT!" he yelled in pain!

Yuuko got down and held him and cried out, "It's ok it's! it'll be ok" she sound like she was trying to be comforted.

Akihisa panted and looked at her pushing her off as he need to bend over and yell in pain before panting out, "No it won't.. I'm a freak forever!. I'll always be part Machine!"

Yuuko then took a moment to slap him as she said, "Now you stop that! It doesn't matter what's robotic and what's organic You are still you! You are still the man I feel in love with!" she said as she teared up and hugged him.

Akihsia was about to say something but Yuuko gave him a quick kiss before he cried and held her as he groaned in pain crying, "Don't ever leave me!"

Yuuko closed her eyes and happily petted Akihisa's head to try and comfort him, "I won't" She sound so loving and honest.

Later on Akihisa was walking again leaning on Yuuko holding his side as he heard German yelling and Yuuko growled, "MINAMI SHUT UP!"

Minami jumped as Yuuko said, "do you have any idea the pain he's in? no I'll tell you unlike the rest of you that made it So Akihisa can't go back to normal! His body is literally using his own blood iron to regrow metal parts!"

Akihisa looked green and groaned, "it's more painful then it sounds!"

Yuuji then walked in hands up and said, "So he's stuck as a cyborg that'll be proof that alien robots kidnapped us to a post human future earth so we can worn everyone about the worlds end!" he said firmly.

Grimlock in beast mode then point out a window, "look at side you see humans? No? then you're warning failed as time isn't changing yet, with is a weirdly common thing that happens!"

Yuuji's eyes blinked in shock as he looked to the large Raptor trying to think of an argument.

Akihisa coughed as he said, "we're dead man! Humanity fails it's ultimate test not killing it's self that's it!" he sound sad.

Hideyoshi come up and coughed, "It doesn't have to be! We have robots with us and the ship is being repaired we can warn and if nothing changes .. we could just leave and restart humanity on another planet."

on the speaker T-ai's voice said, "Ship taken off in one earth hour thanks to the predacon ship's parts we are operational."

weeks later on earth.

Akihisa was in headmaster form sitting on Optimus primes shoulder as they looked at the messages and Akihsia sighed, "not one country listened with the video and word of the students he said sadly."

Optimus nodded and said, "and only half the students are agreeing to the new colony idea Yuuko is one of them, Akihisa!"

Akihisa nodded as he jumped off Optimus shoulder to the ground as he said, "I guess I'll send out the gathering alert. "

Later on in the woods students with backpacks where gathering and entering fortress maximums ship mode.

Akihisa in human form ran over to and hugged Yuuko happily before they heard the sound of a gun.

they turned to see Ironman holding a shot gun he said, "Not allowing anymore alien abductions to happen!"

Akihsia growled as he crossed his arms and said, "Maximize!" he then became his headmaster form and walked over ironman.

Ironman put the Gun to his head, "you think I'm scared you are the same idiot just in a Tin can!"

At that moment Akihsia's dragon transtector walked up and Akihisa said, "transform head on!" In a moment he and his dragon merged into there robot mode and he growled at Ironman making him pass out.

Akihisa then turned and carefully picked up Yuuko and smiled as he set her on his shoulder and he walked into the entrance and said, "Ready to go honey?"

Yuuko smiled and kissed the side of her boyfriends robotmode's face and said, "As long as I have you yes I am!" she said happily as a stream of fire came out of one of his dragon head hands.

One everyone was load they all took off leaving earth behind.

the end.


End file.
